


February 3, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Confusion formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes the minute several birds flew by him.





	February 3, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Confusion formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes the minute several birds flew by him before he viewed a giant cat chasing them  
and he stood with wide eyes.

THE END


End file.
